


Tree Trimming

by Jason_M_Lee



Series: Inktober 2019 [14]
Category: Devil May Cry, Godzilla: The Series
Genre: Adopted Children, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Demon Hunters, Demonic Tree, Demons, Drabble, Family, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Inktober, Inktober 2019, Interspecies Relationship(s), Parent-Child Relationship, Short One Shot, Some Humor, The last tag isn't what you think of "Underage Substance Use", Underage Substance Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-14 09:31:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21013574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jason_M_Lee/pseuds/Jason_M_Lee
Summary: There's a reason why "FOR SCEINCE!" isn't necessarily the best excuse when encountering unattended and highly suspicious materials, especially that of demonic nature.





	Tree Trimming

**Author's Note:**

> _Devil May Cry_ © Capcom; _Godzilla: The Series_ © Toho, Sony, Centropolis
> 
> For [Inktober 2019](https://twitter.com/inktober/status/1168394488181485568), "overgrown".

Gavriil might tower over his father physically, but he practically shrunk under the flinty blue glare, crossed arms, and tapping foot.  
  
"What did I say about picking up unknown substances?"  
  
"Not to, Papa." He felt like a youngling again.  
  
"About experimenting with unknown substances?"  
  
"Not to." Make that hatchling.  
  
"About experimenting with possibly unknown demonic substances which could quite negatively affect Human World items?"  
  
"Not to."  
  
Nick jerked his head at Dante and Lady battling the giant mutated willow with fire. "You'll help them out right now. I'll think of your punishment later."  
  
Gavriil hastily shifted to his true form.

**Author's Note:**

> Follows "[Nibble, Nibble](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19210396)", after "[In Thy Face, Holy Image I Can Trace](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19195243)".


End file.
